


Socks or No Socks

by LilyShinx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Kakashi Lounge, F/M, Ino and anko are friends bc i said so, KakaGai platonic, idk man, just read it i guess idek, kakaanko - Freeform, secret santa gift for kakashi lounge, their wedding day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyShinx/pseuds/LilyShinx
Summary: Kakashi and Anko's Wedding day *will* happen. Socks or no socks. - Gift for Kakashi Lounge gift exchange for AO3 user benasabrina Doodles for drabbles :)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi/Mitarashi Anko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Socks or No Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benasabrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benasabrina/gifts).



The day had finally come for Kakashi and Anko’s wedding ceremony. It was a long awaited event, and they had postponed it for as long as they could. Kakashi wanted to be certain that Anko knew what she was getting into. For her, she knew from the moment they started seeing each other.

They had to postpone for one reason or another, whether it was missions getting in the way, or just good ol’ procrastination. Nevertheless, they had been engaged for a while. The day it had finally come, Kakashi had a mission ending that same day. Tensions were high.

“Where is he?” Anko asked, while getting ready for her day. She didn’t even really want to do a huge ceremony, all she really wanted was for her closest friends and family to be there. Then her closest friends wanted to celebrate with their closest friends, and everyone wanted to be there for Kakashi, so now the whole village was coming.

Ino was doing her hair, while attempting to calm her down. “I’m sure he’s on his way back,” she reassured her.

“Wherever he is, he better hurry up. I’m not having a marriage in front of the whole Village without him.”

“He’ll be here.”

Might Gai burst through the doors of the bridal prep room with tears streaming down his face. “Dearest Anko!” He sobbed, grabbing her shoulders and kneeling before her. “Our beloved Kakashi is running late from his mission. He sent me Pakkun and he says he should make it just in time.”

“Oh great,” she sighed, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms.

“Oi!” Ino chastised. “Don’t ruin your hair!” 

“Sorryyy~” 

Meanwhile, Kakashi was running as fast as he could. The mission took longer than expected, and he was running late. Well, he’s always running late, it’s just now he’s running late to his own wedding, and he figured he should at least be on time for that. 

With the rate he was going, he should make it right as the ceremony was supposed to start, but he’d be sweaty from running the whole way there. Would they have time to at least let him take a shower?

When he finally made it back, the entire village was decked out in celebration for their wedding. He didn’t expect it to be such a big affair. Between the two of them, they wanted a relatively quiet wedding, but it seemed the village had other plans. 

He raced to where the preparations were being held, stumbling over his feet, heart racing a million miles a minute. He was sure Gai had grabbed everything for him, and placed it in his dressing room. He took the fastest shower of his life, and threw everything on, just as he heard the bells chiming. Their ceremony was about to start. 

He threw on his mon-tsuki as fast as he could and tried his best not to look like the actual mess that he was. It was all here, his kimono, his sash, and his… where were his socks?

He moved the chair to the side and there was nothing. He moved the rug, and his ninja tools. There was nothing. _Tell me Gai didn’t forget the socks,_ he pleaded with himself. _I’m going to look so stupid._

“Gai!” Kakashi called from the room. “Get in here!” 

“Yes, my eternal rival?” Gai popped his head in, his straight black hair swaying with movement.

“Gai, where are my socks?” 

“Ah yes, socks. Socks. They’re not there?”

“No, they’re not.”

“Do you need them?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Did you try looking under the rug?”

“Yes, I looked under the rug.”

“And they’re not there?”

“No, Gai!”

“Hmm. Well. I do not know.”

“Gai, you were supposed to have everything ready!” 

“Everything is ready! All but the socks.”

“I can’t go out without socks. The whole village will see me. See, this is why we wanted a small wedding, then I couldn’t fuck it up.” Kakashi started pacing, and mumbling to himself. “I can’t go out without socks. Anko will have to have the ceremony without me.”

“Kakashi,” Gai said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi looked up at him, eyes full of worry. “Do you love her?”

“Gai, please. This is not the time-”

“Do you love her?”

“Yes,” Kakashi said quietly.

“And does she love you?”

“I think so.”

“Then there is no problem. You don’t have socks, but it’s fine. It’ll be okay. Just go out there, and get married, and then you can go home to your eight dogs and beautiful new wife.”

Kakashi sighed, and took one last look at Gai. He was as serious as he has ever seen him, and he couldn’t help but believe him. “Okay,” Kakashi breathed out.

“Good! Now let’s go get you married.”

In the meantime, Anko was having her own little freakout. “Is he here?” she asked for the thousandth time.

“Yes, he’s here, he’s getting ready,” 

“And you’re sure that he’s here?”

“Yes, we’re sure.”

“And he still wants to marry me?”

Ino laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Yes, he’s headed to the ceremony now.”

“Then he’s out of his mind, we’ll have to call the whole thing off.” 

“Anko,” Ino placed another hand on her other shoulder. “You guys have been dating since forever. I can’t imagine there would be any reason he wouldn’t want to marry you. Let’s just go out there, and get it done!”

Anko stared into Ino’s bright blue eyes. She guessed that she had a point. They made their way to the aisle, and the first thing she noticed was Kakashi was standing there without socks. Then she looked at his face, and all her anxieties melted away. Her shoulders had finally slumped in relief; that was definitely her Kakashi.

Kakashi’s breath hitched when he saw her. He had never seen anything more beautiful than the sight of her walking down the aisle. As she made it up to the altar, she had a little smile on her face. “What’s so funny,” he whispered to her as the ceremony began.

“You’re not wearing socks,” she whispered back.

“Not my fault.” They gave each other a look that said everything they didn’t need to, and turned their attention back to the officiant. As he pronounced them man and wife, Kakashi quickly slipped off the mask, kissed the bride, and put it back on. Somehow, no one caught a glimpse of him without his mask, despite being the center of attention.

Everyone cheered as they walked down the aisle together, hand in hand. “You’ll have to tell me that story someday,” she said to him, as they made their way through the crowd and pastel colors. 

“Someday,” he smiled at her, squeezing her hand. It wasn’t a perfect start, but it rarely was with them. They were married, and they were happy. They were ready to start their lives together. Socks or no socks.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Orginal art done by ao3/tumblr user benasabrina!! She sent this as her part of the doodles for drabbles gift exchange for our server! So I wrote a little drabble for it :) Happy Holidays!


End file.
